Destinys Path Der Pfad des Schicksals Kapitel 3
by TakuyaFarnel
Summary: Nun is hier schon Kapitel 3 und ich möchte sagen, dass die OriginalCharas der Serie ihren Besitzern gehören und nur die von mir erdachten Charas mir gehören sowie die erdachten Gaimelefs Angel, Tenshi und Merian.
1. Van's Traum

Van´s Traum

Ich konnte Van nicht länger in die Augen sehen. Seine Augen waren trüb und traurig. Es schien, als wäre der Funke, der sie so erstrahlen ließ, für immer erloschen. Plötzlich rannen Tränen seine Wangen hinab und ich wusste keinen Rat mehr. Er legte seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter und schluchzte leise. Auf einmal merkte ich, dass Takuya sich regte und auch schluchzte. Was bewirkte das zwischen den Zwillingen? Das war mir immer ein Rätsel. Ich nahm Van in den Arm und meinte: „Komm, wir sehen mal nach Takuya. Er ist wach. Er weint auch. Warum nur?" Wir beide gingen zu Takuya und dann sagte ich: „Hey, mein Engel. Geht es dir besser?" Takuya nickte. Dann erwiderte er leise: „Was ist mit Van? Warum weint er? Wenn er sich ausruhen will, leg ihn ein wenig hier aufs Bett. Ich teile gerne mit meinem großen Bruder." Van sah mich flehend an und deutete an, dass er zu seinem kleinen Bruder will. Ich ließ ihn los und dann legte er sich zu Takuya aufs Bett. Er sah seinen kleinen Bruder an und meinte: „Ich bin so traurig, Takuya. Ich konnte dir nicht helfen, kleiner Bruder. Du bist mein einziger Bruder, der noch lebt. Unser älterer Bruder Folken starb vor einigen Jahren und ich habe ihn niemals vergessen. Doch, als ich dich fand, war ich sehr glücklich, dich zu haben. Du gibst meinem Leben einen Sinn, genau wie Tamara und Hitomi. Tamara hat damals mein Leben gerettet, sonst wäre ich erfroren. Und nun ist sie immer für mich da, wenn ich ihre Hilfe brauche. Du bist mir so ans Herz gewachsen, Takuya. Ich will dich nie mehr verlieren." Takuya sah seinen großen Bruder an und flüsterte: „Ich auch nicht, Van, ich auch nicht. Sei nicht traurig, großer Bruder. Ich weiß, wie du das meinst. Lass uns, uns ein wenig ausruhen. Du musst dich erholen. Schließlich musst du zu Hitomi zurück irgendwann. Oder du bleibst bei uns und sie kommt her." Beide überlegten eifrig, was sie nun machen sollten. Auf einmal sah mich Van an und meinte: „Holst du Hitomi? Ich möchte noch einige Tage hier bleiben. Ich denke, es hilft Takuya wieder gesund zu werden, wenn seine Familie hier ist. Deine Eltern haben gesagt, dass wir uns gut um ihn kümmern sollen. Ich habe ihnen davon erzählt, nachdem du mir das gesagt hast." Doch in dem Moment, als er das Wort Familie aussprach, merkte ich, dass er irgendwie traurig wirkte. Ich sah in seine mandelbraunen Augen und fragte: „Bist du traurig?" Van schaute mich an, nickte und antwortete: „Ja, ich musste gerade an meine Eltern denken. Besser gesagt an unsere Eltern. Mutter musste wegen dieser blöden Prophezeiung Takuya von mir trennen. Ich habe also fast zwanzig Jahre nicht gewusst, dass es einen Menschen gibt, der wie ich aussieht und, der mein Zwillingsbruder ist. Also was glaubst du, fühle ich, wenn ich daran denke? Manchmal bin ich sogar so zornig deswegen und könnte vor Zorn bitterlich weinen." Sein Blick wirkte so kalt und ich erschrak, als ich ihn anschaute. Doch dann wandelte er sich zu einem warmen und fast verträumten Blick. Ich küsste meinen Freund auf die Wange und sagte: „Ich hab dich noch immer sehr lieb und das wird sich nicht ändern. Meine Mutter hat dich doch adoptiert und somit ist sie nun deine Mutter. Takuya ist bald auch ein Familienmitglied, wobei meine Mutter ihn jetzt schon als ein solches ansieht. Ich möchte etwas wissen. Wieso hast du dich so dagegen gewehrt, wieder in das Cockpit Escaflownes zu steigen?" Van antwortete: „Ich hatte einen Traum, als ich Escaflowne deaktivierte. Ich wollte in einer friedlichen Welt ohne Krieg und ohne Hass leben. Doch genau Krieg und Hass trennten mich davon. Ich weiß nun, was der Fehler aller Menschen auf Gaia war. Sie haben sich von ihrem Hass und ihrer Wut besiegen lassen. Doch ich wusste, dass ich das nicht zulassen darf. Heute, nachdem Takuya sein Leben geopfert hat, weiß ich, wie kostbar Frieden ist." Van hatte mir von seinem Traum und seinem Herzenswunsch erzählt.


	2. Besuch in Farnelia

Besuch in Farnelia

Van hatte vollkommen Recht. Frieden war etwas kostbares und ich wusste, dass man den Frieden erhalten konnte, wenn man sich nicht von Wut und Hass besiegen ließ. Ich hatte den Zwillingen immer Liebe und Vertrauen entgegengebracht. Sie wussten, dass sie niemals mit ihren Problemen allein waren. Ich hatte sie nie allein gelassen, wenn sie Hilfe brauchten und dann standen wir uns gegenseitig mit Rat und Tat zur Seite. Zum Beispiel gab Van uns immer einen Rat, wenn es um einen Kampf ging. Takuya wusste mehr über die Gegend in den Bergen Bescheid und ich war eigentlich immer diejenige, die sich einfach nur gut um beide kümmerte. Ich meinte: „Ich glaube, ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst, wenn du daran denkst. Du hegst verschiedene Gedanken. Du bist wütend, traurig, verbittert und enttäuscht. Du weißt nicht, warum deine Mutter euch getrennt hat und warum du es erst mehr als neunzehn Jahre später erfährst. Ist doch so, oder?" Van sah mir in die Augen und erwiderte: „Ja, ich bin wirklich traurig, verbittert, wütend und sehr enttäuscht. Kannst du mich ein wenig aufmuntern? Ich bin so mutlos und möchte nicht allein sein. Wir sollten uns zu Takuya ans Bett setzen. Dann können wir uns noch weiter unterhalten. Ich denke, das ist die beste Möglichkeit." Wir beide waren aufgestanden und zu Takuya ins Zimmer gegangen. Dort fühlte sich Van sehr wohl und wollte hier bleiben. Ich wusste nicht mehr, wie alles weitergehen sollte. Er sah nach seinem kleinen Bruder und meinte dann erleichtert: „Das Fieber ist nicht mehr so stark wie gestern. Das Medikament, das mir dein Onkel gegeben hat, wirkt anscheinend schon sehr gut. In einigen Tagen wird es ganz abgeklungen sein und dann können seine Wunden vielleicht schneller heilen. Ich schwöre eines. Takuya, wenn ich die finde, die dir das angetan haben, werde ich nicht eher ruhen, bis sie ihre gerechte Strafe gefunden haben." Van stand auf und ging zum Schrank. Dort hing Takuyas Rüstung. Er wollte sie anziehen. Ich hielt ihn von hinten fest und sagte: „Nein, Van. Du solltest nicht versuchen, dich zu rächen. Wir sollten versuchen, Takuya zu beschützen. Das ist nun wichtiger. Was wäre, wenn du verletzt werden würdest? Hitomi würde mir den Kopf abreißen, weil ich nicht gut auf dich geachtet habe. Du kennst Hitomi inzwischen besser als ich." Van versuchte sich loszureißen, doch dann legte ich meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter und bewegte mich kein Stück. Er drehte sich zu mir um und fragte: „Was soll das denn?" Ich erwiderte: „Ich will dich doch nur beschützen. Du sollst nicht kämpfen, wenn du es nicht musst. Niemand zwingt dich zu kämpfen. Bitte bleib hier." Wir kuschelten uns aneinander, weil uns kalt war und dann konnte ich für einen Moment fühlen, wie sein Herz schlug. Doch dann löste ich mich kurz von ihm und ging ans Bett. Ich tauchte das Tuch im Wasser und legte es erneut auf Takuyas Stirn. Er war wach und hatte großen Durst. Eilig ging ich in die Küche und holte drei Gläser mit Wasser. Eines stellte ich auf den Tisch, eines gab ich Van und eines behielt ich in der Hand. Langsam führte ich das Glas an Takuyas Lippen und er trank einige kräftige Schlucke, bevor er sich wieder hinlegte. Van sah besorgt zu seinem Bruder. Er machte sich Sorgen. Ich nahm ihn in den Arm und munterte ihn wieder auf. Ich wusste nur, dass er sich sicherlich Sorgen machte. Am Nachmittag ließ ich die Jungs kurz allein und flog nach Farnelia runter. Ich ging mit Merle auf den Markt und dann sagte sie zu mir: „Habt ihr eigentlich eine Küche in der Hütte? Wenn nicht beauftrage ich den Koch im Schloss das Essen zuzubereiten und dann kannst du es mitnehmen." Ich erwiderte: „Wir haben eine Küche in der Hütte. Ich habe den Jungs schon jeden Tag Essen gemacht. Ich glaube Van mag das Essen von der Erde sehr gerne. Ich koche immer wie meine Mutter." Merle grinste mich an und dann gingen wir wieder Richtung Schloss. Dort holte ich einen Teil meiner Kleidung und brachte frische Kleidung für Van und Takuya mit. Ich zog mich im Schloss um und ließ Merle die Sachen zum Waschen da.


	3. Die blaue Uniform

Takuyas Uniform 

Als ich vom Markt in Farnelia und aus dem Schloss zurückkehrte, staunte ich. Van war am Bett von Takuya eingeschlafen. Ich deckte ihn behutsam zu ohne ihn zu wecken. Ich merkte, dass er sich auf einmal neben mir bewegte und dann murmelte er: „Was ist?" Ich meinte lächelnd: „Du bist eingeschlafen, Van. Wenn du möchtest, halte ich Wache und du kannst in meinem Bett schlafen. Aber nur, wenn du willst. Ich kenne dich schon so gut, dass ich weiß, wie müde du manchmal sein kannst." Ich wusste ganz genau, dass er müde war und schlafen wollte. Meine Mutter hatte ihn immer wieder beobachtet und mir gesagt, wie er sich manchmal verhält, wenn er müde wird. Van schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: „Es mag zwar komisch klingen, aber ich kann nicht einschlafen. Die Sorge um Takuya und meine Angst rauben mir den Schlaf. Ich kann einfach nicht einschlafen. Bitte versteh das doch." Ich konnte ihn verstehen und trotzdem blieb ich hart und bat ihn ein wenig zu schlafen. Er war manchmal wirklich stur und ich wusste keinen Ausweg mehr in dieser Situation. Die Jungs machten mir mehr Probleme, als ich mir manchmal selbst. Ich ging in die Küche und begann das Essen vorzubereiten. Während ich Gemüse schnitt, kam Van die Tür rein und fragte, ob er mir helfen kann. Ich nickte stumm. Er nahm sich ein Messer und half mir. Doch dann auf einmal schnitt er sich aus Versehen in den Finger. Das blutete heftig. Ich sah ihn an und meinte: „Ich glaube ich koche allein. Du kannst mir ja zusehen. Ihr Jungs habt dazu wohl keine Geschicke. Du bist der König von Farnelia. Du kennst das alles nicht. Du hast es gut. Doch ich habe das in meiner Heimat gelernt, weil wir uns selbst um unser Essen kümmern müssen und deswegen kann ich ja euch Jungs versorgen. Takuya scheint das aber eher zu können, weil er sich um sich selbst kümmern musste hier oben. Er ist anders als du, weil er in Asturia als Krieger der einfachen Klasse aufgewachsen ist. Er wusste nichts vom königlichen Blut in seinen Adern. Und so hat er sich auch nicht darum gekümmert. Verletzungen und Schrammen waren ihm egal. Er wusste, wie er sie behandeln musste. Er hat vieles gelernt, was man nur außerhalb des Palastes lernen kann." Das war mir bewusst. Ein Dasein als Krieger bedeutete, das man zum einfachen Volk gehörte und sich um sich selbst kümmern musste. Ein Leben in dem man auch Wunden hatte, war die Folge. Im Zimmer lag noch die Wäsche. Bis das Feuer brannte wollte ich die Wäsche wegräumen. Ich ging an den Schrank, um die Kleidung in den Schrank zu legen und sah eine wunderschöne, königsblaue Uniform. Fragend sah ich zu Van. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Diese Uniform kannte er nicht. Dann fiel mir etwas ein. Diese Uniform hatte ich bei asturianischen Kriegern gesehen, als Königin Milerna von Asturia in Farnelia zu Besuch war. Es war eine Uniform aus Asturia. Es war die Uniform der königlichen Leibgarde. Also musste Takuya früher der königlichen Leibgarde angehört haben. Das schloss ich daraus. Aber auf der anderen Seite sah die Uniform wie Van´s Uniform aus, die ich in Farnelia gesehen hatte. Daran hingen viele Abzeichen. Er musste also ein wirklich guter Krieger sein. Takuyas Uniform hatte vier Abzeichen. Ein Drachenauge mit Flügeln, dann ein normales Drachenauge, einen Stern in dessen Mitte ein roter Stein eingebettet war und einen Schild auf dem ein Schwert lag. Dieses war ein Abzeichen für die bestandene Ausbildung im Kampf mit Schwert und Schild. Dann das geflügelte Drachenauge für die Ausbildung mit Angel, das zweite Drachenauge als Zusatzabzeichen und der Stern als Rangabzeichen. Van überlegte einmal kurz und dann sah er mich wissend an und deutete auf die drei Abzeichen unter dem Stern. Ich meinte: „Die Abzeichen! Was ist damit?" Van antwortete: „Ich habe die gleichen Abzeichen. Nur der Stern oben, den hab ich nicht. Diese Zeichen wurden während der Allianz zwischen Farnelia und Asturia eingeführt. Der Rubinstern ist Takuyas Rangabzeichen und bedeutet, dass er in Asturia im zweiten Rang ist." Takuya war also in der königlichen Leibgarde von Asturia ein Krieger des zweiten Ranges.


	4. Takuyas Versprechen

Takuyas Versprechen

Manche Abzeichen erschienen mir seltsam und dann musste ich nachdenken. Aber besonders zwei Abzeichen fielen mir ins Auge. Das geflügelte Drachenauge und der Rubinstern. Ich wollte wissen, warum Takuya diese Abzeichen hatte. Doch dann sagte Van: „Er hat ein Abzeichen nicht, weil niemand weiß, dass er ein Engel ist. Tust du mir einen Gefallen? In meinem Zimmer im Schloss von Farnelia befindet sich eine Schatulle. Da ist noch ein Flügelwappen drin. So nennen wir das Abzeichen für die Ausbildung in der Engelsgestalt." Ich flog nach Farnelia und holte seine Uniform, meine Uniform, die ich erhalten hatte und die genannten Abzeichen. Ich zog meine Uniform an und dann meinte Van: „Knie bitte nieder." Ich kniete nieder und dann sagte er feierlich, nachdem er seine Uniform auch trug: „Lady Tamara, ich verleihe euch das Flügelwappen von Farnelia und das geflügelte Drachenauge, sowie das zweite Drachenauge für besonderen Mut, bei der Befreiung des Kronprinzen von Farnelia. Erhebt euch!" Ich verneigte mich und dann ging ich zum Schrank und befestigte das zweite Flügelwappen an Takuyas Uniform. Es war schon spät. Er legte seinen Kopf an meine Brust und schlief in meinen Armen ein. Ich hatte Zweifel, was geschehen würde, wenn Hitomi das erfahren würde. Hitomi konnte oft sehr eifersüchtig sein. Ich wusste nicht warum. Aber eines war sicher. Ich wollte die beiden niemals trennen. Meine Gedanken Ich verstehe nicht, warum Hitomi eifersüchtig ist. Sie würde Van doch niemals verlieren. Ich kann es einfach nicht mehr verstehen. Das ist alles zu viel für mich. Mein Kopf tut mir schon weh, vom ganzen Denken. Aber das ist egal. Sie ist eigensinnig und hat ihren eigenen Kopf. Ich kann daran gar nichts ändern. Momentan Ich strich sanft über die Uniform an meinem Körper. Ich fühlte, dass es ein glänzender, fließender Stoff war. Ich löste die Umarmung und stand auf. Dann ging ich raus. Ich breitete meine Schwingen aus und flog zur Anhöhe, von der aus ich nach Farnelia sehen konnte. Dort setzte ich mich in einen Baum und begann auf meiner Flöte zu spielen. Van erwachte auf einmal, als ich weg war und merkte, dass ich nicht mehr hier war. Ich hatte meine Uniform da gelassen und war in meiner normalen Kleidung losgeflogen. Van fragte sich nun, wo ich sein könnte. Nun versuchte er eine alte, fast vergessene Fähigkeit zu entfesseln, die lange Zeit ungenutzt in seinem Herzen ruhte. Es gelang ihm und er fand mich. Dann flog er zu mir und meinte: „Warum bist du gegangen? Du entfernst dich immer mehr von mir seit Hitomi bei mir lebt. Warum?" Ich antwortete: „Ich habe das Gefühl, ich darf dich nicht mehr als Bruder lieben. Hitomi ist eifersüchtig, wenn ich in deiner Nähe bin. Van! Ich möchte eure Liebe nicht gefährden, aber auch nicht, dass du mein Adoptivbruder bist. Meine Eltern haben dir eine Heimat geschenkt, lange bevor ich von Hitomi wusste. Ich will das alles nicht riskieren." Ich begann zu schluchzen. Van schloss mich in seine Arme und sagte traurig: „Du würdest niemals die Liebe zwischen Hitomi und mir gefährden. Du hast mein Leben mehrmals gerettet und ich möchte, dass du etwas weißt. Ich liebe dich noch immer. Doch ich weiß, dass Takuya nun dein Partner ist. Es ist gut so. So kann ich Hitomi lieben und du bist auch glücklich. Versprich mir etwas. Behalte mich als deinen Bruder lieb. Versprich es mir!" Ich versprach es ihm und dann tröstete er mich auf seiner besonderen Art. Auf einmal leuchtete mein Amulett und die Lichtsäule erhellte die Gegend um die Hütte. Ich wusste, dass Hitomi hier war. Nun hatte ich ein Problem. Ich müsste mich von Van trennen oder eher gesagt distanzieren. Hitomi würde nicht wollen, dass wir so nahe beieinander sind. Ich flog wieder zur Hütte. Hitomi war dort. Ich ging zu Takuya und ließ die beiden allein. Dann auf einmal stritten sie. Hitomi meinte: „Tamara ist zu viel in deiner Nähe. Sag mir doch, wenn du sie mehr liebst, als mich!" Van erwiderte wütend: „Tamara ist meine Adoptivschwester. Ihre Eltern haben mich adoptiert, als ich elternlos auf die Erde kam und niemanden hatte, der sich um mich sorgte. Versteh das endlich, Hitomi. Sie kümmert sich sehr aufopfernd um mich." Ein Streit wegen mir musste nicht sein. Ich begann zu weinen. Takuya wachte auf und tröstete mich. Doch dann sagte ich: „Ruh dich aus. Ich bitte dich um ein Versprechen. Sei immer bei mir, wenn ich dich brauche. Bitte versprich es mir." Takuya versprach es mir.


	5. Der Wutausbruch

Der Wutausbruch 

Fünf Tage später...

Das Fieber war abgeklungen und Takuya konnte in Ruhe schlafen. Er stand morgens mit mir und Van auf und dann verbrachten wir unbeschwerte Tage in Farnelia. Doch meist musste ich mit Hitomis Eifersucht kämpfen. Sie wollte Van nicht verlieren und dachte, dass sie ihn an mich verliert. Ich war mir im Klaren darüber, dass es niemals geschehen würde. An einem Morgen wachte ich neben Takuya auf und merkte, dass es zu ruhig in der Hütte war. Ich fand nur Hitomi schlafend im Zimmer. Van war nicht hier. Auf einmal hörte ich, wie ein Pferd wieherte und dann sah ich Lightning. Ich kann mich noch gut an diesen Anblick erinnern, als ich Van sah. Sein schwarzes Haar wurde vom Wind durchwühlt und nun hatte seine Frisur etwas Verwegenes. Er sah so anders aus, nachdem das geschah. Takuya wollte nicht immer mit seinem Bruder verwechselt werden und entschied, sich die Haare lang wachsen zu lassen und sie als Pferdeschwanz zu tragen. Ich fand die Idee nicht schlecht, weil ich wusste, wie er so aussah. Seit sechs Tagen stritten Van und Hitomi unaufhörlich wegen mir. Hitomi war eifersüchtig und Van wollte mich nicht verlieren. Auf einmal wurde ich wütend und ging mit einem Schrei weg. Ich holte Lightning aus seinem Gatter und ritt weg. Van sagte ernst: „Hitomi! Siehst du nun, was du angerichtet hast? Tamara ist deinetwegen mit Lightning weggeritten und sehr traurig. Was dachtest du dir immer bei den Streitereien? Wolltest du Tamara verletzen, weil du mich für dich allein haben wolltest? Hitomi, Ich liebe dich noch immer. Aber Tamara liebe ich wie eine Schwester. Sie hat mich damals gesund gepflegt, als ich verletzt war und nicht mehr wusste, wohin ich gehen soll. Sie hat mir eine Heimat geschenkt und mich sogar getröstet. Ich muss sie finden, bevor ihr etwas passiert." Ich war unterwegs. Da tauchte ein Erddrache auf. Er griff mich an und dann auf einmal erschien Van und meinte: „Tamara, nein nicht. Was ist geschehen?" Blut tropfte an meiner Stirn herab und ich war fast bewusstlos. Lightning war nach Farnelia galoppiert, weil dies der einzige Weg war, den Lightning kannte. Ich antwortete knapp: „Ein Erddrache hat mich angegriffen und dann ist Lightning abgehauen. Hitomi ist schuld." Van nahm mich auf seine Arme und brachte mich zur Hütte. Takuya sah mich und fragte: „Was ist passiert?" Van erwiderte: „Das muss ich dir in Ruhe und unter vier Augen sagen. Hitomi, lass uns kurz allein." Dann sagte er zu Takuya: „Tamara ist nach einem Streit zwischen Hitomi und mir mit Lightning weggeritten in den Wald. Dort wurde sie von einem Erddrachen attackiert und verletzt. Hitomi hat ihretwegen mit mir gestritten. Takuya, bitte kümmere dich um Tamara." Takuya setzte sich ans Bett und versorgte meine Wunden. Er merkte, dass ich erwachte und meinte: „Wie geht es dir, Tamara? Ich kümmere mich um dich. Du hast mich auch gesundgepflegt, als es mir nicht gut ging und nun bin ich damit dran." Ich entgegnete: „Mir geht es soweit gut. Mein Kopf tut weh. Takuya, weinst du etwa meinetwegen? Ich weiß, ich habe dir geholfen gesund zu werden. Und du hilfst nun mir." Ich sah Takuya weinen. Er war so unendlich traurig. Ich nahm ihn in den Arm und drückte ihn an mich. Er legte seinen Kopf an meine Schulter und weinte bitterlich. Dann als ich mich bewegte, vergrub er sein Gesicht im Kissen und weinte noch bitterlicher, als er schon zuvor weinte. Ich legte meinen Arm um ihn und zog ihn zu mir. Dann streichelte ich tröstend über seinen Rücken. Ich war unendlich wütend. Erst die Sache mit Van, dann der Streit meinetwegen und nun musste ich wegen dieses Zwischenfalls Takuya weinen sehen. Das ertrug ich nicht länger und wollte Hitomi zur Rede stellen. Wir waren in der Heimat der Zwillinge und nur Gäste. Ich wollte aufstehen, da drückte mich Takuya sanft aufs Bett und sagte: „Nein, du kannst jetzt nicht aufstehen. Ruh dich aus. Was hast du eigentlich vor, Tamara?" Ich antwortete: „Ich will Hitomi wegen der Sache mit mir zur Rede stellen, wenn Van es nicht tut. Ich bin wütend. Erst wurde Van verletzt, dann du und nun ich. Und meine Wunden sind nur wegen Hitomis Eifersucht." Takuya erschrak wegen meinem Wutausbruch.


	6. Verzweiflung

Verzweiflung

Ich bat Takuya um einen Gefallen. Er sollte Van zu mir rufen. Ich musste dringend mit meinem Freund sprechen. Er war mit Hitomi zusammen und kannte sie sehr gut. Van kam zu mir und dann meinte ich: „Van, kannst du mir sagen, was los ist? Hitomi scheint eifersüchtig auf mich zu sein. Wollte sie mich etwa verärgern, damit ich nicht mehr in deiner Nähe bin? Das kann ja wohl nicht sein. Ich verstehe alles nicht mehr." Van senkte betrübt den Kopf und sagte: „Es tut mir leid, Tamara. Ich habe versucht, alles rauszukriegen, doch sie spricht immer nur davon, dass sie dich nicht leiden kann und, dass sie mich noch immer liebt und du mich nicht lieben sollst. Das ist alles kompletter Schwachsinn. Wir sehen uns jeden Tag im Studentenwohnheim, bei dir zuhause, in der Uni und hier. Wie sollten wir uns da vergessen können? Ich kann dich nicht vergessen. Du bist meine Schwester. Takuya ist mein Bruder und dein Partner. Ich bin ja auch nur dein Adoptivbruder, aber du behandelst mich so, als wären wir wirklich Geschwister." Ich sah ihn an und sah dann zu Takuya. Er sah so traurig aus und ich verstand nicht mehr, was mit den Zwillingen los war. Auf einmal hörte ich, dass Van und Hitomi erneut stritten. Plötzlich knallte die Holztür und dann kam Hitomi zu mir hoch und meinte: „Du hast nun geschafft, was du schaffen wolltest. Hast du nun endlich Ruhe? Du hast uns auseinander gebracht." Plötzlich hörte ich einen lauten Schrei. Entsetzt dachte ich: Van! Das war seine Stimme. Oh nein! Ich stand auf und ging raus. Dann breitete ich meine Schwingen aus und flog in die Richtung, aus der, der Schrei gekommen war. Ich sah Van nirgendwo und dann hörte ich, wie er schrie: „Tamara, hilf mir! Hier unten. Ich kann mich nicht mehr lange halten." Ich flog zu ihm hinunter und nahm ihn in den Arm. Dann hielt ich ihn fest und stieg wieder auf. Oben gelandet, sank er mir in die Arme. Seine Kleidung war an einigen Stellen zerrissen, doch verletzt war er glücklicherweise nicht. Takuya und Hitomi kamen zu mir. Hitomi sah mich an. Dann hielt Takuya seinen Bruder fest und ich ging auf sie. Wuterfüllt holte ich aus und schimpfte: „Wegen deiner Eifersucht war der ganze Streit. Du kannst meine Eltern fragen, sie haben ihn adoptiert, als er heimatlos umherirrte und keinen Menschen hatte, der ihm Wärme schenkte und ihn bei sich aufnahm. Wir haben Van eine Heimat geschenkt in meiner Welt und nun ist er mein Adoptivbruder. Deinetwegen wäre er beinahe in die Schlucht gefallen. Ich konnte ihm helfen. Mach das nie mehr, Hitomi. Ich werde Takuya bald heiraten und du heiratest Van. Also dann ist die ganze Sache Schnee von gestern." Man sah den Abdruck meiner rechten Hand auf Hitomis Wange. Ich war ärgerlich. Der Zorn war wie ein schwelendes Feuer in mir und dann merkte ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter. Ich sah über die Schulter und sah Van, der hinter mir stand. Sein Blick war kalt und leer. Ich konnte ihn nicht ansehen. Dieser kalte Blick machte mir Angst und ich wollte nicht, dass er sich durch meine Gefühle verletzt fühlt. Ich sah zu Takuya und er deutete an, dass ich Van helfen soll in dieser Situation. Er kannte seinen Bruder zwar auch kaum, aber konnte sich sehr gut in dessen Lage versetzen. Ich drehte mich vorsichtig um und nahm Van in den Arm. Ich musste wieder an die Situation über der Schlucht denken. Er sah so hilflos aus. Ängstlich sah er mich an und dann merkte ich, als ich ihn im Arm hielt, dass er vor Angst zitterte. Er war wie ein verstörtes Kind, dass Schutz und Geborgenheit bei jemandem suchte. Ich konnte ihn nicht im Stich lassen. Er hatte mir schon oft aus der Patsche geholfen und dann war ich es ihm schuldig. Dank ihm hatte ich Takuya gefunden, als er in der Gefangenschaft in der Höhlenfestung von Bazram war. Nun konnte ich meinen großen Bruder ja auch nicht im Stich lassen. Das würde er mir niemals verzeihen. Nach einem beinahen Absturz, fühlte man sich immer nicht wohl. Doch ich konnte fühlen, dass Van Angst hatte und in seiner Verzweiflung kuschelte er sich schutzsuchend an mich. Ich streichelte tröstend über seinen Rücken. Dann auf einmal sah er mich an und sagte: „Ich möchte, dass du etwas weißt. Ich bin auch, wenn ich mit Hitomi verheiratet bin, immer für dich da. Nun, da ich wieder gesund bin, werden wir wieder im Projekt zusammenarbeiten können. Takuya und Hitomi haben normalen Unterricht. Wir haben nur noch zwei Monate laut Erdzeit. Aber du sollst wissen, dass du mir vertrauen kannst." Ich wusste Bescheid. Denn Vertrauen ist wichtig. Doch dieser kalte Blick war wie ein verzweifelter Hilferuf. Ich fühlte seine Verzweiflung


	7. Der letzte Tag vor der Hochzeit

Der letzte Tag vor der Hochzeit

Takuya sagte zu mir: „Van ist traurig, ich kann das fühlen. Du solltest ihn ein wenig aufmuntern. Er hat mir zuletzt gesagt, dass er dir sehr vertraut und du ihn immer auf eine sehr besondere Weise getröstet hast. Bitte tu es mir zuliebe." Ich nickte. Ich wollte meinem Partner keinen Wunsch abschlagen und ihn nicht enttäuschen. Ich ging zu Van und reichte ihm meine Hand. Er ergriff sie und dann zog ich ihn zu mir. Er hatte die ganze Zeit auf dem weichen und moosigen Waldboden gesessen und in die Schlucht hinab geschaut. Dann drückte ich ihn an mich und sagte: „Takuya hat mich gebeten, dich aufzumuntern. Er sagte, dass du mir sehr vertraust. Ich weiß, dass es so ist und ich soll es ihm zuliebe tun. Doch er hat etwas damit bezweckt. Komm, lass uns zurückkehren in die Hütte." Takuya und Hitomi gingen früher. Ich breitete meine Schwingen aus und dann meinte Van: „Du willst mich also aufmuntern. Ich danke dir und möchte nicht, dass du meinetwegen traurig bist. Hitomi ist nicht so, wie sie sich benimmt. Sie ist eifersüchtig, weil sie Angst um mich hat. Doch bei dir muss sie keine Angst haben. Das weiß sie nur nicht." Seine Augen waren noch immer so kalt und leer. Ich verstand nicht, was ich tun sollte. Ich ging weg. Als ich im Wald umherirrte, fand ich eine sehr, sehr alte Eiche. Dort setzte ich mich an den Stamm und betrachtete mein Amulett aus dem Drachenenergisten. Dieser leuchtete auf einmal und dann erschien Varie. Sie meinte: „Tamara, was ist denn los? Hattest du Ärger mit meinen Jungs?" Ich schüttelte ratlos den Kopf und sagte: „Nein, Varie. Die Zwillinge haben mir keinen Ärger bereitet. Es ist Hitomi, die mir Kopfzerbrechen bereitet. Noch vor der Hochzeit mit Van, ist sie eifersüchtig. Übrigens müssen wir morgen ins Schloss. Dort wurde alles vorbereitet und morgen ist die Hochzeit. Ich kehre heute Abend schon zu Merle zurück. Takuya und ich heiraten nämlich auch an diesem Tag." Ich ging zu Van und dann nahm ich die eine Kette von meinem Hals. Es war ein Anhänger, den ich wieder bekommen würde und das wäre also kein Problem. Ich legte ihm den Anhänger und die Kette an und meinte: „Hier! Diese Kette ist nun in deinem Besitz. Hüte sie wie einen Schatz. Sie ist ein Geschenk, das dich immer an mich erinnern soll, wenn wir weit voneinander entfernt sind." Abends gingen wir nach Farnelia und dann brachten die Zofen mir mein Kleid. Takuya hatte entschieden seine blaue Uniform zu tragen, genau wie Van. Doch Hitomi wollte den Hochzeitskimono ihrer Mutter anziehen. Wir waren alle einverstanden. Dann gingen wir nervös schlafen. Ich schlief bei Takuya. Er wollte es so. Ich erinnerte mich an den Abend, an dem ich meine Unschuld verloren hatte. Doch das war einige Wochen her. Ich fühlte mich, wie im siebten Himmel, als ich ihn ansah. Er hatte sein Hemd ausgezogen und ich legte meinen Kopf auf seine nackte Brust. Ich fühlte nun noch deutlicher, wie sein Herz schlug. Ich wusste, ihm ging es gut und er war nur genauso nervös wie ich auch. Takuya sah mich an und lächelte. Seine Augen strahlten nur so vor Freude im Bezug auf den kommenden Tag. Doch sein Herz schlug ein wenig unruhig vor lauter Nervosität. Sanft strich ich durch sein schwarzes Haar und sah in seine haselnussbraunen Augen, die liebevoll auf mir ruhten. Ich meinte: „Takuya, beruhige dich doch ein wenig. Du musst keine Angst haben. Die Größe und Wichtigkeit dieser Hochzeit machen dir Angst. Ich bin an deiner Seite und wir beide sind nicht allein. Van und Hitomi müssen sich auch damit rumärgern. Oder meinst du, den beiden geht es besser als uns?" Takuya schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: „Ich habe keine Angst mehr, wenn du bei mir bist. Ich bin nur sehr nervös. Du bist ab morgen die Kronprinzessin von Farnelia und meine Frau." Ich verstand das alles. Es wäre der letzte Tag, an dem wir nur Verlobte waren und dann wären wir ein Ehepaar. Ich war so glücklich, denn ich hatte mich nach diesem Moment gesehnt. Ich war so gerne bei Takuya und liebte es in seiner Nähe einzuschlafen oder mit ihm zu kuscheln.


	8. Tamaras und Takuyas Hochzeitstag

Unser Hochzeitstag 

Ein Tag später...

In vier Stunden sollte die Hochzeit beginnen. Wir waren mitten in den Vorbereitungen. Ich hatte Sachen auf der Erde geholt, mit denen ich mein langes Haar bändigen konnte. Doch dann steckte meine Zofe die Haare mit Klammerchen hoch und fixierte sie mit dem Gel, das ich geholt hatte. Ich war sehr nervös. Meine Eltern waren anwesend, denn sie sollten unsere Trauzeugen sein. Mutter und meine beste Freundin waren bei uns Trauzeugen und Merle und mein Vater waren Trauzeugen bei Van und Hitomi. Ich schlüpfte in mein Hochzeitskleid und versuchte cool zu bleiben. Doch das war sehr schwer. Takuya war auch nervös. Er durfte mich erst in der Kirche sehen. Nur mein Vater durfte uns beide sehen und erzählte Takuya, dass ich nervös bin. Mein Bräutigam war so nervös, dass ihm beinahe das Wasserglas aus der Hand gefallen wäre. Er hielt kurz in seiner Bewegung inne und lauschte seinem Herzschlag, den er selbst hören konnte. Meine Mutter merkte meine Nervosität und sagte: „Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist, ruhig zu bleiben. Aber du musst keine Angst haben. Takuya ist ein lieber Mensch und ein guter Ehemann. Seine stärksten Eigenschaften sind, dass er immer für einen da ist, gut zuhören kann und sich aufopfernd um andere kümmert. Ich habe ihn sehr lieb gewonnen. Er ist genau wie Van ein liebevoller junger Mann. Tamara, ich wünsche euch beiden viel Glück. Wenn dein Großvater das noch erleben könnte." Meine Mutter hatte Recht. Mein Großvater war etwa sieben Jahre zuvor an einer Krankheit gestorben, an die ich mich nicht mehr erinnere. Aber sie hatte Recht. Da hörte ich die Kirchenglocken. Meine Mutter beglückwünschte mich noch einmal und dann gingen wir beide zur Kirche. Merle war schon vorgegangen und wartete in der ersten Reihe auf uns. Takuya war auch schon in der Kirche. Als wir dort ankamen, öffneten zwei Diener das Kirchenportal mit einer tiefen Verbeugung. Ich ging weiter und weiter auf den Altar zu. Je näher ich dem Altar kam, desto schneller schlug mein Herz. Takuya sah so glücklich aus. Er wusste, dass sich etwas in seinem Leben mit diesem Tag veränderte und er niemals mehr allein war. Ich war nun vorne bei ihm. Meine Eltern, meine Freundin und Merle beglückwünschten ihn und dann reichte meine Mutter ihm meine Hand und sagte: „Viel Glück, ihr beiden. Takuya, pass gut auf euch beide auf. Du bist von nun an ein Teil unserer Familie." Die Zeremonie begann. Der Pfarrer sprach etwas und dann bat er uns niederzuknien. Wir knieten nieder und mussten das Heiratsgelübde ablegen. Danach legte er ein breites Tuch um unsere Handgelenke, nachdem wir die Ringe getauscht hatten. Das besiegelte den Bund fürs Leben zwischen uns beiden. Tränen der Freude rannen über Takuyas Wangen. Er wusste, dass er den Menschen gefunden hatte, den er brauchte, um glücklich zu werden. Ich war nun die Kronprinzessin von Farnelia, Prinzessin Tamara Farnel. Ich könnte nun jederzeit nach Farnelia kommen. Als Besiegelung des Bundes der Ehe erhielt ich den Anhänger, so wie den, den Van an seinem Hals trug. Wir setzten uns an einen besonderen Platz hinter dem Altar. Dann trat Van vor den Altar, kurz bevor sich die Kirchentore erneut öffneten und Hitomi hereintrat. Sie trat vor den Altar und die Zeremonie begann ebenfalls. Nach der gleichen Zeremonie waren die beiden nun das Königspaar von Farnelia und beide Paare traten aus der Kirche. Das Volk jubelte uns zu. Da tauchten zwei Chevalier, zwei Krieger der berittenen Garde auf und hielten Lightning und ein schwarzes Pferd mit silberner Mähne und silbernem Schweif am Zügel. Sie trugen ihr feinstes Zaumzeug und den feinsten Sattel, den es in Farnelia gab. Ihre Mähnen waren mit weißen Rosen geschmückt. Die Pferde waren wunderschön, genau wie wir. Hitomis Hochzeitskimono blendete durch den glänzenden weißen Stoff in der Sonne und glitzerte wie tausend Diamanten. Dieser Tag war unser Hochzeitstag und der schönste Tag in meinem Leben.


	9. Der Ausritt

Der Ausritt

Ich lächelte meinen Bräutigam an und dann sagte Takuya: „Komm, Tamara. Reich mir deine Hand. Hab keine Angst. Silver ist ein ganz lieber." Silver, so hieß also das Pferd mit der silbernen Mähne und dem silbernen Schweif. Die weißen Rosen waren ein Zeichen für Reinheit und Unschuld. Silver war ein wunderschönes Pferd. Doch wem gehörte er? Im Schloss fanden schon Feierlichkeiten statt. Königin Milerna und König Dryden von Asturia, sowie Ritter Allen und seine Schwester Serena waren da, dann Herzog Chied von Fraid, Van´s Freunde, Merle, meine Freundin Luna und meine Eltern. Luna kam auf mich zu und sagte: „Tamara. Es ist schön, dass du den Weg zur Liebe deines Lebens gefunden hast. Kai und ich haben in der Zeit, in der du auf Gaia warst, geheiratet. Ich hoffe ich sehe Takuya und dich öfter wieder. Studierst du eigentlich noch immer?" Ich nickte und antwortete: „Ja, Luna. Ich studiere noch immer Medizin. Ich denke schon. Du bist natürlich unser Gast und wenn du möchtest, dann führen wir dich morgen gerne durch das Schloss. Ich bin nun auch hier zuhause. Ich denke ich werde die Zeit gut nutzen und einen Roman oder ein Buch über Farnelia schreiben. Noch zwei Monate bleiben mir, um über meine zweite Heimat zu schreiben. Erst dann können wir wieder in die Uni. Unsere Klassensäle waren vollkommen ausgebrannt und müssen erst erneuert werden. Solange bleibe ich bei den Jungs." Hitomi kam auf mich zu und meinte: „Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht, dass Van und du euch streitet. Du wolltest ja auch nicht, dass wir getrennt werden. Woher kennst du Van eigentlich?" Ich erzählte ihr die ganze Geschichte und erwiderte dann: „Ich wollte euch auch nie trennen. Der Streit war unnötig. Freunde!" Hitomi nickte und entgegnete: „Freunde! Wir sind mehr als Freundinnen. Wir sind Schwägerinnen und sollten uns jetzt endlich vertragen. Wir studieren an der gleichen Uni, leben hier in Farnelia und leben mit den Zwillingen zusammen. Van wäre nicht sehr glücklich, wenn wir immer wieder nur streiten würden. Er ist ein so lieber Mensch. Takuya ist auch furchtbar lieb. Er ist wie sein großer Bruder." Abends wurden wir jungen Frauen von unseren Bräutigamen traditionell über die Schwelle zum Zimmer getragen. Meine Zofe half mir mein Kleid auszuziehen und dann zog ich mein Schlafhemd an. Ich bürstete mein langes Haar und band es zum Pferdeschwanz. Ich ging in unser Zimmer und dann meinte Takuya: „Du bist wunderschön. Ich habe es nicht bereut, dich zu lieben." Ich antwortete: „Ich auch nicht. Du bist so wunderwunderschön. Gehört Silver dir?" Takuya stutzte und erwiderte dann: „Ja, Silver gehört mir. Ich habe ihn in den Bergen gefangen und gezähmt. Komm, ich bin so müde und möchte schlafen. Ich brauche Ruhe. Lass uns schlafen. Du musst dich nun nie mehr von mir trennen." Es war schon spät. Ich wollte auch schlafen. Doch eines war sicher. Ich wollte in dieser Nacht in den Armen meines Bräutigams einschlafen. Takuya kuschelte sich an mich und schlief kurz, nachdem ich eingeschlafen war, auch ein. Als ich am nächsten Morgen erwachte, lag ein ganzer Strauß weiße Rosen neben mir und es roch nach Obst im Raum. Ich schaute auf den großen Tisch in unserem Zimmer und staunte. Dort stand allerlei Obst, Käse, Milch und Saft einer roten Saftquitte auf dem Tisch. Doch da war noch ein Krug. Als ich davon trinken wollte, sagte Takuya: „Ich würde nicht davon trinken, wenn ich du wäre. Das ist der Saft von gelben Saftquitten. Die sind sauer. Ich habe dir extra den Krug mit dem Saft der roten Saftquitten auf den Tisch gestellt. Den magst du so gerne, hat Van gesagt." Ich nickte und meinte: „Ich möchte gerne mit Van, Hitomi und dir ausreiten und ein Picknick machen im Wald. Dort ist es so herrlich schön." Wir redeten mit Van und er war sofort einverstanden. Er sagte es Hitomi und sie war sofort Feuer und Flamme für den Ausritt. Wir durften uns unsere Pferde aussuchen. Ich entschied mich für Crystal einen schwarzen Hengst und Hitomi entschied sich für Rubina, eine wunderschöne weiße Stute. Wir bekamen unsere Sattel, Zaumzeug und dann auf einmal schwirrten viele Federn durch die Luft. Van und Takuya hatten sich verwandelt. Jeder zog eine Feder aus einem seiner Flügel und befestigte sie am Zaumzeug. Sie zogen ihre Schwingen wieder ein und wir ritten aus.


	10. Traurige Engel

Traurige Engel

Ich war unwahrscheinlich glücklich. Die anderen waren zwar schon abgereist, doch wir hatten einen schönen Tag und verbrachten einige unbeschwerte Stunden. Die Zwillinge gaben uns Frauen Zeit, miteinander zu reden und so entschieden wir, einen Pakt zu schließen. Könnte eine ihren Partner nicht schützen, dann würde die andere ihr helfen. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie es geschah. Auf jeden Fall wuchsen uns beiden plötzlich Schwingen. Hitomi wunderte sich und meinte dann zu mir: „Tamara. Du hast Schwingen wie Van und Takuya! Woher kannst du das denn?" Ich erwiderte: „Wir beide sind die letzten Nachfahren der legendären Wing Goddess. Du hast deine Kräfte nie gebraucht, doch ich musste sie schon oft nutzen, um Van zu beschützen." Wir waren nahe beim See. Dort war auch ein Wasserfall und wir wussten, dass die Zwillinge diesen Ort sicherlich kannten. Van kannte diesen Ort sicher, denn er hatte sein ganzes Leben in Farnelia verbracht. Takuya wirkte traurig. Er musste seine Kindheit und seine Jugend in Asturia verbringen. Ich wollte meinen geliebten Partner trösten und ihn wieder aufmuntern. Takuya setzte sich traurig auf einen Felsen am Rand des Sees und ließ Steine über die Wasseroberfläche schlittern. Ich ging zu ihm und meinte: „Bist du sehr traurig deswegen? Ich weiß, dass du traurig bist, weil du deine Kindheit und deine Jugend in Asturia verbringen musstest. Ich musste ein einsames Dasein fristen und fand erst nach Jahren meine beste Freundin Luna. Sie hat mich sehr lieb gewonnen und auch dich inzwischen." Takuya nickte und sagte traurig: „Ja, da hast du Recht, Tamara. Ich habe ein Leben als Schatten meines Bruders gelebt und möchte nie wieder einsam sein. Deswegen habe ich mich für ein Leben bei dir entschieden. Lass mich bitte niemals mehr allein, Tamara." Van kam zu mir und sah seinen Bruder traurig an. Ich merkte, dass mein Freund auch traurig war. Doch dann auf einmal hatte ich eine üble Vorahnung. Ich merkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Ein Gaimelef erschien vor uns. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich handeln sollte. Van stellte sich schützend vor Hitomi und mich und breitete seine Schwingen aus. Ich hatte auf einmal Angst um ihn. Ich wusste nicht, was nun geschehen würde. Dann auf einmal rumpelte es und der Gaimelef kniete nieder. Erleichtert sank mir Van in die Arme und sah zu Hitomi. Sie sagte: „Ich bin froh, dass dir nichts geschehen ist. Du bist wirklich ein sehr lieber Mensch. Van, ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich möchte etwas wissen. Erzählst du Tamara von deiner Vergangenheit. Ich weiß Bescheid. Sie hat mich gefragt, warum wir uns so ähnlich sind und warum du ein Engel bist." Wir kehrten gemeinsam zur Hütte zurück und dann sagte Van: „Meine Mutter war eine Tochter von Atlantis. Tamara, du bist die letzte, welche diese Kräfte hat außer Hitomi und uns Zwillingen. Takuya musste ein Leben als mein Schatten verbringen. Er ist nicht mein Schatten, er ist wie mein Spiegelbild, doch trägt er Kräfte in sich, die ich nicht habe. Ach, wenn ich nur wüsste, wie ich meinem kleinen Bruder helfen kann. Ich möchte, dass ihr beide ein Geheimnis wisst, das ich hüte." Er zog sein Shirt aus und zeigte uns, dass er eine Narbe an der Schulter hatte. Ich wusste gar nichts davon. Er hatte sie immer geschickt vor mir versteckt. Ich konnte ihn verstehen. Dann begann er von den Abenteuern mit Hitomi zu erzählen. Takuya war nicht mehr da. Ich musste ihn finden. Hitomi bot mir an, die Fähigkeit zu erlernen, welche sie beherrschte. Ich nahm ihren Vorschlag an und begann es zu erlernen. Van schloss seine Augen und konzentrierte sich auf seinen Bruder. Dann flog er los und fand Takuya im Wald. Ich hörte, wie beide sich unterhielten, als sie landeten. Dann kamen sie zu uns und Takuya meinte: „Könnt ihr beiden uns nicht ein wenig trösten? Wir sind sehr traurig. Van scheint noch trauriger zu sein, als ich es schon bin. Bitte!" Wir trösteten die beiden traurigen Zwillinge und dann gingen wir schlafen. Nach einiger Zeit waren wir eingeschlafen.


	11. Unglück im Freizeitpark

Unglück im Freizeitpark 

Ein Jahr später...

Van, Hitomi, Takuya und ich studieren noch immer an der Universität in Heidelberg. Wir leben in meiner Heimat, seit wir aus Farnelia gekommen sind. Während des Semesters wohnen wir im Studentenwohnheim, in den Semesterferien getrennt, aber nicht weit voneinander weg. Van und Hitomi haben inzwischen einen Sohn namens Kai. Takuya und ich haben eine Tochter namens Takako. Ich fand das Takako ein schöner Name ist. Es war morgens in den Semesterferien des zweiten Semesters. Während des Studiums waren Takako und Kai bei meinen Eltern. Sie waren wie Geschwister, obwohl sie Cousin und Cousine waren. Ich saß am Fenster und musste an Van und Hitomi denken. Sie fehlten mir. Doch dann auf einmal klingelte das Telefon. Hitomi war dran und meinte: „Hallo, Tamara. Seid ihr beiden zuhause? Van und ich wollen euch gemeinsam mit Kai besuchen. Ist doch okay?" Ich antwortete: „Klar ist das in Ordnung. Ich habe euch beide sehr vermisst. Takako möchte wieder gerne mit Kai spielen. Zuhause bei meinen Eltern können sie das immer während des Semesters. Wir sind ja nur am Wochenende zuhause und da verbringen wir alle Zeit mit den Kindern. Kommt doch einfach vorbei." Nicht lange danach standen sie bei uns vor der Tür. Die Zwillinge begrüßten sich freudig und dann meinte Van: „Schön, euch zu sehen. Wir wollten euch beide fragen, ob ihr nicht Lust habt, mit uns einen Ausflug zu machen. Takako und Kai könnten ein wenig Abwechslung vertragen. Ich glaube es wäre schön, wenn wir gemeinsam einen schönen Tag verbringen." Ich stimmte ihm zu und dann machten wir uns Gedanken über den Tag. Wir entschieden in einen Freizeitpark zu gehen. Meine Eltern wollten uns begleiten. Sie freuten sich auf ein Wiedersehen mit den Zwillingen und uns. Ich nahm die drei mit. Nun hatte ich auch ein anderes Auto, weil wir ja nun mehr Platz brauchten. Ich hatte einen Kleinbus wie meine Mutter. Meine Eltern fuhren mit dem Auto meiner Mutter und wir mit meinem Auto. Im Freizeitpark war es lustig. Doch dann auf einmal geschah etwas. Als wir oben im Riesenrad saßen, klinkte sich die eine Gondel aus, in der wir saßen. Takuya und Van deuteten an, dass wir uns verwandeln sollen. Wir verwandelten uns und dann flogen sie mit den Kindern raus. Ich blieb aber mit meiner Kleidung hängen und verfing mich im Metallgestänge der Gondel. Alle waren unten, nur ich nicht. Als Van die Gruppe durchzählte, merkte er, dass ich fehlte. Dann hörte er, wie ich schrie: „Van, Takuya! Helft mir! Ich hänge hier fest!" Die Zwillinge flogen zu mir und dann machten sie mich los. Ich hatte mich verletzt. Die Wunde an meinem Arm war schlimm und deswegen brachte mich Hitomi ins Krankenhaus. Es hieß ich hätte viel Blut verloren und man müsste einen geeigneten Spender finden. Dann suchten sie in der Familie und fanden bei den Zwillingen die richtigen. Takuya sagte: „Ich mach das. Ist schon gut, Van. Kümmere dich solange um Takako. Bitte, Bruderherz, mach es für mich." Sein Blut könnte mir helfen, dass meine Wunden wieder heilen. Als ich wieder erwachte, sah ich den Beutel mit dem Blut meines Bräutigams über mir. Ich hatte mitbekommen, dass Van und Takuya die einzigen waren, die in Frage kämen. Ich fand Takuya im Stuhl an meinem Bett und sah, dass er schlief. Auf der anderen Seite saßen Van und Hitomi mit Kai und Takako im Arm. Van sagte traurig: „Wir dachten schon, dass du dich schlimmer verletzt hast. Doch es ist nicht so schlimm, wie wir dachten. Gut, dass ich die Gruppe durchgezählt habe und merkte, dass du fehlst. Übrigens ist die Gondel abgestürzt. Wir hatten Glück, dass wir unsere Flügel haben. Niemand wurde verletzt. Aber du könntest tot sein, wenn ich dich nicht schreien gehört hätte." Ich nickte. Dann sah ich zur Seite und deutete fragend auf Takuya. Hitomi meinte: „Takuya ist sehr erschöpft in dein Zimmer zurückgekehrt. Er war atemlos und völlig aufgewühlt. Er wirkte so abwesend. Ihm machen die Geschehnisse im Freizeitpark so sehr zu schaffen, wie nur damals deine Verletzung im Wald. Er braucht dich, Tamara." Sie hatte Recht. Ich merkte, dass Takuya sehr unruhig war und auch nicht gerade ruhig schlief.


	12. Eine gelungene Überraschung

Eine gelungene Überraschung

Ich kehrte zwei Tage später aus dem Krankenhaus nach Hause zurück. Meine Eltern hatten sich große Sorgen meinetwegen gemacht und dann meinte meine Mutter: „Was ist eigentlich geschehen? Seit wann hast du Flügel?" Ich erwiderte: „Mama. Seit der Hochzeit mit Takuya habe ich mich oft verwandelt. Ich habe somit auch Van das Leben gerettet, als er in die Schlucht zu fallen drohte. Es ist vieles geschehen und nun haben meine Flügel mir das Leben gerettet. Doch ich war hilflos. Wären Van und Takuya nicht gewesen, dann wäre ich mit der Gondel in die Tiefe gefallen und vielleicht tot. Meine geliebten Zwillinge haben mir das Leben gerettet." Da kamen die Zwillinge in den Raum. Van sah so traurig aus, genau wie Takuya. Die beiden hatten etwas auf dem Herzen, das fühlte ich. Dann kam Hitomi zu mir und meinte: „Tamara, kann ich kurz mit dir unter vier Augen reden? Es ist wichtig. Es geht um Van und Takuya." Ich nickte und folgte ihr. Wir gingen hoch in mein Zimmer und verschlossen die Tür. Ich fragte: „Was ist mit den Zwillingen, Hitomi?" Hitomi antwortete: „Van ist seit deiner Verletzung so niedergeschlagen. Hängt das mit Takuya zusammen? Du kennst die beiden doch jetzt genauso gut, wie ich. Was ist nur geschehen?" Ich sagte: „Ich weiß nicht, was los ist. Aber du könntest Recht haben. Sie sind schließlich eineiige Zwillinge. Man sagt bei eineiigen Zwillingen ist es so, dass ein Zwilling das Leid des anderen Zwillings teilt. Also leidet Van mit Takuya und umgekehrt auch. Van ist wirklich sehr niedergeschlagen. Du hast schon Recht. Lass uns die beiden überraschen. Wir könnten einige Tage nur mit ihnen allein verbringen. Takako und Kai könnten bei meinen Eltern bleiben." Hitomi nickte und meinte: „Gute Idee, Tamara. Lass uns die Überraschung in der Hütte in den Bergen von Farnelia vorbereiten. Oder hast du etwas anderes im Sinn?" Ich zeigte ihr ein Bild. Meine Eltern hatten eine Blockhütte im Bergland nicht weit von hier. Wir könnten dort bleiben. Wir waren uns einig und machten uns auf den Weg dorthin. Ich hatte zwei Baldachine, die ich nutzen konnte und nahm sie mit. Ich zauberte zwei Himmelbetten und bezog sie neu. Dann befestigte ich kleine Leuchtsterne und kleine funkelnde Steine am Stoff. Ich bezog sie mit himmelblauer Bettwäsche und dann war das Zimmer fertig. Wir bereiteten alles vor. Ich verteilte weiße Kerzen und Blütenblätter weißer Rosen auf dem Boden. Dann rief ich meine Mutter an und sie sollte die Zwillinge zu uns bringen. Wir waren in zwei verschiedenen Teilen des Gebäudes. Bevor beide hier ankamen, zündeten wir die Kerzen an und machten uns ein wenig zurecht. Ich sah die beiden Zwillinge traurig auf uns zu kommen. Dann meinte ich flüsternd: „Bitte muntere Van wieder auf. Er ist so traurig, Hitomi. Ich glaube, wir sollten dann, wenn wir Zeit haben, mal wieder nach Farnelia reisen." Hitomi nickte einfach nur stumm. Wir trennten uns an diesem Abend und gingen in den Bereich, in dem unser Zimmer war. Takuya und ich verbrachten einen schönen Abend. Auf einmal, als ich neben ihm auf dem Bett lag, begann er mich in die Arme zu nehmen und küsste mich zärtlich und leidenschaftlich. Dann wurde er fordernder und es begann wie am Abend, als ich meine Unschuld verlor. Takuya strich mit seiner Hand über meinen Rücken. Das war wie ein leichtes Kribbeln. Ich kitzelte ihn sanft am Bauch und dann begann er zu lachen. Nun begann wieder ein ruhiges Spiel zwischen unseren Körpern, das immer intensiver wurde und dann ging es so richtig zur Sache. Während dieser Momente, fühlte ich mich so, als würde ich fast verbrennen. Doch dann merkte ich, dass Takuya dieses Gefühl teilte und daraufhin war es nicht mehr so schlimm. Wir kamen beide ziemlich gleichzeitig zum Höhepunkt und dann ließ er sich erschöpft neben mir aufs Bett sinken. Takuya sagte: „Tamara, du machst mich sehr glücklich. Ich bin der glücklichste junge Mann der ganzen Welt. Es war herrlich. Wie es meinem Bruder wohl so geht? Ich mache mir Sorgen um Van. Aber die Überraschung ist dir gelungen." Es war also eine gelungene Überraschung.


	13. Die Nacht in den Bergen

Die Nacht in den Bergen

Als ich am nächsten Morgen erwachte, lag ich in Takuyas Armen. Ich erinnerte mich wieder. Takuya hatte mich abends in den Arm genommen und war danach neben mir eingeschlafen. Er war ziemlich müde. Doch dann schreckte er mit einem lauten Schrei in die Höhe und kuschelte sich an mich. Ich meinte: „Takuya, was hast du denn? Hast du schlecht geträumt? Mein Engel, was hast du?" Takuya sah mich an und antwortete: „Ich habe von der Sache im Freizeitpark geträumt, Tamara. Ich habe Angst. Irgendeine geheimnisvolle Kraft raubt uns den Frieden und wenn es vielleicht mit meiner Herkunft zusammenhängt." Hitomi rief mich zu sich und sagte: „Van hat schlecht geschlafen. Hat Takuya auch schlecht geschlafen? Ich hatte eine Vision, in der ich sah, dass einer der Zwillinge schwarze Schwingen hat. Was heißt das? Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Ich habe eine Idee. Ich lege uns die Tarotkarten." Ich erwiderte: „Ich hatte auch schon Visionen. Unerwartet, aber stark. Ich habe letzte Nacht geträumt, dass ich in eine Schlucht falle und ein Engel mit schwarzen Schwingen erscheint, während der Engel mit den weißen Schwingen mich rettet. Ich habe Angst, dass der Fluch von Atlantis wahr wird. Ich bin die allerletzte Tochter von Atlantis. Ich bin somit auch verflucht." Da kam Van dazu und meinte: „Nein, nicht. Du kannst nicht auch noch verflucht sein. Es reicht, dass Takuya und ich darunter leiden müssen. Nicht auch noch Hitomi und du." Wir erzählten ihm vom Traum und der Vision und dann erschrak er sehr. Van konnte das alles nicht mehr verstehen und fragte: „Würdet ihr immer für uns da sein, wenn wir euch brauchen?" Wir nickten. Dann gab Takuya mir einen kleinen silbernen Dolch, den er in Asturia geschenkt bekommen hatte. Er sagte: „Wenn ich wirklich verflucht bin, dann ist es besser, du tötest mich. Ich will nicht auch noch den Fluch über Takako und dich bringen. Ein verfluchtes Mitglied der Familie reicht doch. Ich weiß, dass Van genauso denkt und Hitomi sicherlich auch darum bitten wird. Ich weiß ihr könnt es nicht, aber es muss sein." Ich drückte Takuya an mich und meinte: „Takuya! Ich kann es nicht. Ich kann dich nicht töten. Bist du verrückt? Ich liebe dich. Ich bin bereits verflucht. Ich habe dein Blut in mir durch die Geburt von Takako und auch durch meine Wunde. Hitomi ist auch verflucht, wenn Van es ist. Sie hat durch Kais Geburt sein Blut in ihren Adern. Also rede keinen Unsinn, Takuya." Takuya fügte sich selbst eine Wunde zu und meinte traurig: „Sag das nicht, Tamara. Als ich glaubte, dass ich falle, war da ein Licht. Ein Licht so warm und schön. Es hat mich beschützt. Du hast zum allerersten Mal Wärme in mein verwundetes Herz gebracht. Und du hast mir gezeigt, dass mein Leben einen Sinn hat. Tamara, ich bin zu schwach um zu kämpfen, das fühle ich. Wenn ich kämpfen müsste, dann wäre ich verloren." Ich nahm ihn in meine Arme und sagte: „Dieses Licht war die Wärme, die ich dir geschenkt habe, Takuya. Ich fühle, dass du nicht kämpfen kannst, mein Engel. Es tut mir weh, dass du dich selbst verletzt. Ich möchte das nicht zulassen, wenn ich es verhindern kann." Dann auf einmal gab er mir den silbernen Dolch und sagte: „Wenn der Moment gekommen ist, dann weißt du, was du zu tun hast. Lieber gebe ich mein Leben, als dass ich dich verfluchen würde. Mein Blut ist von alten Generationen her durch die Schande der Menschen von Atlantis beschmutzt." Ich ging zu Bett und konnte doch nicht einschlafen, weil ich weiterhin immer an Takuyas Worte denken musste. Er hatte mich um etwas völlig unmögliches gebeten und deshalb war ich sehr traurig. Ich stand auf und dann ging ich raus. Ich breitete meine Schwingen aus und flog davon. Van konnte in dieser Nacht auch nicht einschlafen. Takuyas Entscheidung machte ihn traurig. Er entschied, mich zu begleiten. Ich wusste nichts davon und flog in die Berge. Auf einer Klippe sitzend sah ich ins Tal hinab und lauschte dem Wind. Eine Feder flog an mir vorbei. Ich drehte mich um und da stand er. Van´s Augen waren von der Traurigkeit getrübt. Er musste geweint haben, während er mir gefolgt war. Seine Augen waren nämlich auch leicht gerötet. Wir wollten in dieser Nacht nicht schlafen und blieben in den Bergen.


	14. Ein weiterer Schicksalsschlag

Ein weiterer Schicksalsschlag

Van saß die ganze Zeit neben mir auf der Klippe und starrte ins Nichts. Seine Augen wirkten so kalt und leer. Ich hatte auf einmal Angst. Als ich Van in den Arm nahm erschrak ich. Er zitterte. Sein schlanker und doch kräftiger Körper war von einigen Schluchzern durchzuckt und dann kuschelte er sich an mich. Er legte seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter und weinte bitterlich. Ich verstand nichts mehr. Dann sagte Van mit tränenerstickter Stimme: „Takuya weiß nicht, dass du schon seit bekannt wurde, dass du Mutter wirst, ein Teil von ihm bist. Ein Teil seines Erbguts ist in dir durch Takako. Du hast seine Fähigkeiten teilweise übernommen. Du kannst fliegen, wie wir und das haben wir von unserer Mutter geerbt. Aber wir sehen unserem Vater ähnlich. Lass mich bitte nicht allein, Tamara. Ich habe Angst, allein gelassen zu werden." Sanft wischte ich die Tränen aus seinem Gesicht und drückte ihn behutsam an mich. Ich meinte: „Ich weiß. Van! Fühlst du dich immer so einsam? Ich kann dich verstehen. Ich bin bei dir sehr glücklich und freue mich immer wieder bei dir sein zu können. Weißt du? Ich war einsam. Ich habe keine Geschwister. Ich war allein, bevor ich dich damals in diesem kalten Winter gefunden habe." Van seufzte leise und antwortete: „Einsamkeit ist noch untertrieben. Was ich fühle ist eine eisige Leere in meinem Herzen. Es ist so, als wäre da ein Eisklumpen in meiner Brust. Ich fühle mich so, Tamara." Er fror. Ich hüllte ihn sanft in meine Schwingen und dann kuschelte er sich an mich. In dieser langen Nacht wärmte ich ihn. Plötzlich sah ich einen Silberstreif am Horizont. Die Sonne ging auf. Einige Sonnenstrahlen erhellten Van´s mandelbraune Augen. Sie strahlten so sehr und ich dachte nicht, dass sie so trüb gewesen waren. Die Sonnenstrahlen wärmten uns beide, als wir auf der Klippe saßen. Hitomi und Takuya erwachten auf einmal, ich konnte das fühlen. Ich breitete meine Schwingen ruckartig aus und die Federn flogen davon. Van stand auf und breitete erneut seine Schwingen aus. Er schwebte vor mir. Ich sah ihn an und meinte: „Ich komme mit. Ich will hier weg." Van schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: „Ich gehe allein. In den Bergen ist es ruhiger. Ich will in das Herz der Berge eindringen und dort trainieren." Ich ließ ihn gehen. Ich musste zu Takuya und Hitomi. Sie mussten es wissen. Sie kannten Van am besten. Ich flog zu Hitomi. Doch auf einmal, als ich ankam, hatte Hitomi eine Vision. Diese Vision betraf Van. Ich holte sofort alles notwendige und machte mich auf die Suche. Als wir in die Berge kamen, fanden wir ihn, mitten in einer Felsspalte. Er war verletzt. Er hatte eine blutende Wunde an der Stirn und lag bewusstlos auf einem Haufen Geröll. Hitomi weinte, als sie Van sah, wie er dort lag, bewusstlos und verletzt. Ich sagte mit einem seltsamen Ton in der Stimme: „Takuya. Tu mir einen Gefallen. Bring Hitomi hier weg. Sie erträgt das nicht. Ich hole Van aus der Felsspalte und komme dann nach. Ich kann ihn schon tragen. Das ist in Ordnung." Takuya nahm Hitomi und flog mit ihr weg. Als ich nach unten in die Felsspalte glitt, liefen mir Tränen über die Wangen. Ich war schuld. Aber als ich bei ihm landete, öffnete Van seine Augen und meinte leise: „Tamara. Was ist passiert? Au! Was ist mit mir?" Ich erwiderte: „Du bist in die Felsspalte gefallen, Van. Ich bring dich nach Hause. Beweg dich nicht. Ich helfe dir." Ich prüfte, ob er sich irgendwie ernsthafter verletzt hatte und war erleichtert, als ich merkte, dass er sich „nur" den Arm gebrochen hatte. Er hatte einen guten Schutzengel. Ich nahm ihn auf meine Arme und breitete meine Schwingen aus. Zuhause brachte ich Van in sein Zimmer und legte ihn vorsichtig auf sein Bett. Hitomi kam zu mir und sprach: „Danke, Tamara. Van, was hast du nur jetzt wieder angestellt?" Wollte die Serie der Schicksalsschläge denn nicht mehr abreißen? Erst starb er in meiner Welt, dann wurde er verletzt, danach geschah es mit Takuya und nun wurden die beiden immer wieder verwundet. Ich hatte Angst. Ich versprach Hitomi, meinen Onkel anzurufen. Ich rief meinen Onkel an und meinte: „Hallo Onkel. Kannst du dich um Van kümmern. Er ist den Bergen in eine Felsspalte gestürzt. Ich habe seine Verletzungen versorgt, soweit ich es nur konnte. Doch ich weiß nicht so viel wie du. Ich bin erst im Studium im dritten Semester."


	15. Der Held in dir

The Hero Within

Mein Onkel antwortete: „Tamara, ich komme sobald ich hier fertig bin zu euch. Wo seid ihr denn?" Ich entgegnete: „Im Ferienhaus meiner Eltern nicht weit von zuhause. Wo das Gewächshaus ist. Dort sind wir vier. Bitte beeil dich. Ich glaube, ihm geht es nicht so gut." Van schlief so unruhig. Wachend saß ich an seinem Bett und warte, dass es unten klopfte. Auf einmal rief Hitomi: „Tamara, dein Onkel ist hier. Er kommt hoch." Mein Onkel kam hoch und ging ans Bett. Dann sah er mich an und meinte: „Tamara, mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich kann Van helfen. Du hast gute Arbeit geleistet, liebe Nichte. Du wirst einmal eine gute Ärztin." Dann verließ ich mit Hitomi den Raum. Takuya war traurig. Er war im Zimmer und weinte. Nach zwei Stunden kam mein Onkel zu mir und sprach: „Van hatte einen Schutzengel. Eine der rechten Rippen ist angeknackst und sein Arm gebrochen. Er hat einige Prellungen am Rücken, an den Armen und Beinen, sowie an der Brust ein paar blaue Flecken. Wenn du seine Verletzungen gut versorgst, dann wird alles wieder gut. Gut, dass du ihn da rausgeholt hast. Takuya hat mir alles gesagt." Ich nickte. Er sagte mir, wie ich mich um alles kümmern muss und ging dann. Van war wach. Er ließ mir von Hitomi sagen, dass ich zu ihm kommen soll. Dann als ich den Raum betrat, sagte er: „Danke, Tamara. Du hast mich gerettet. Dein Onkel sagte, mir geht es bald wieder besser und ich darf dann aufstehen. Ich darf nicht trainieren. Aber du kannst mir helfen, meine mentalen Kräfte wieder zu verbessern. Hitomi und du könnt doch mit mir trainieren. Oder!" Wir gingen schlafen. Hitomi kümmerte sich um Van und ich munterte Takuya wieder auf. Am nächsten Morgen war Van verschwunden. Aber er hatte keine Nachricht hinterlassen. Hitomi machte sich daran, ihn zu finden. Besorgt wandte sich Hitomi an mich und meinte traurig: „Ich habe Angst, Tamara. Was ist, wenn ihm was zustößt?" Ich antwortete: „Das darfst du nicht denken. Versuch bitte, Van zu finden. Ich versuche ihn zu überreden, nach Hause zu kommen." Sie fand ihn. Dann flogen wir zu ihm und erschraken. Er kniete am Boden. Aufgelöst, zitternd und völlig atemlos. Ich ging zu ihm und nahm ihn in den Arm. Er zitterte so sehr. Als ich ihn ansah, sagte Van: „Lass mich bitte los, Tamara. Ich will euch nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Ich habe keine Kraft mehr. Ich kann nicht kämpfen. Ich will doch nur meinen Frieden finden." Hitomi klammerte sich an ihn und hielt ihn fest. Dann riss er sich los und sah ihr in die Augen. Traurig meinte er: „Hitomi! Ich bin einfach zu schwach. Lass mich gehen. Ich bin nicht mehr der Mensch, den du einst kanntest. Mein Herz ist gebrochen und meine Seele leer. Kein Funke Hoffnung steckt in mir. Ich bin an diesen Körper gebunden. Aber ich habe fast keinen Lebenswillen mehr." Mit einem Seufzen ließ er sich zu Boden fallen und blieb reglos liegen. Sanft streichelte ich über sein Gesicht und nahm ihn in meine Arme. Sein Herz schlug nicht so wie immer und das machte mir Angst. Plötzlich begann mein Drachenenergisten-Amulett zu leuchten. Meine Schwingen wuchsen und wurden stärker. Ich sprach: „Van! Leb weiter, um dein Schicksal zu ändern. Du bist stark und klug. Du kannst es schaffen. Ich glaube an dich. Wir alle glauben an dich. Der Glaube an dich hat mich verändert. Ich bin ein Engel geworden wie du und habe gelernt, dass in allem etwas Gutes steckt." Van lächelte und erwiderte: „Schön gesagt. Aber du verstehst meine Lage nicht. Ich wurde meiner gesamten Kräfte beraubt. Ich kann nicht mehr fliegen, nicht mehr kämpfen und bin zu schwach, um zu leben. Meine Kräfte schwinden immer mehr. Vielleicht sollte einer von uns Zwillingen niemals geboren werden. Aber dann wäre auch nie ein Held geboren." Ja, ein Held steckte tief in seiner Brust und diesen Helden musste er wieder zum Leben erwecken. Ich wusste nun, dass dieser Held gebraucht wurde. Der Held in ihm musste wieder erwachen.


	16. Der Unglückstag

Der Unglückstag

Ich wusste, Van´s Lebenswille war sehr stark. Doch was nahm ihm seinen Mut? Ich verstand das nicht mehr. Als er sich unentwegt weigerte, mir zu folgen, ging ich zur Klippe. Ich stand dort und sah ins Tal. Dann sprang ich von der Klippe. Van schrie laut auf vor Angst. Takuya schrie nur: „Tamara. Nein!" Als ich weiter unten war, breitete ich meine Schwingen aus. Sie sahen mir erschrocken nach. Takuya wurde wütend. Dann ging er auf Van zu und wollte ausholen. Er hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und ließ die Hand sinken. Er dachte: Ich darf Van nicht verletzen. Er ist so sehr verletzt und todunglücklich. Er würde dann wohl nie mehr mit mir reden oder vielleicht würde es schlimmer kommen. Das könnte ich mir nicht verzeihen. Van ließ sich schluchzend auf die Knie fallen und weinte bitterlich. Hitomi blickte fassungslos ins Tal und schüttelte den Kopf. Takuya eilte zu seinem Bruder und sagte: „Van! Ist alles okay mit dir? Großer Bruder, was ist mit dir?" Van sah seinem Bruder in die Augen und erwiderte: „Jetzt haben wir ein Problem. Tamara ist weg. Sie wollte mir doch nur helfen. Ich bin so ein Trottel. Lass mich ihr folgen. Bitte." Takuya schüttelte den Kopf und meinte: „Nein! Ich folge Tamara. Du bist zum Fliegen zu schwach. Geh mit Hitomi zurück und ruh dich aus. Ich hole sie wieder zurück." Doch da breitete Van seine Schwingen aus und sprang von der Klippe. Takuya folgte ihm. Er konnte seinen Bruder nicht allein fliegen lassen. Hitomi war auch mitgeflogen. Auf einmal hörte ich nur einen lauten Schmerzensschrei. Und dann erkannte ich drei Stimmen. Die anderen suchten nach mir. Als ich in den Himmel aufstieg wurde ich von Takuya überwältigt und festgehalten. Ich wollte mich losreißen und dann sah ich in seine Augen. Takuya sah mich sehr traurig an. Ich blickte mich um und sah Van, der ebenfalls ziemlich traurig wirkte. Wütend schrie ich auf und wollte mich losreißen. Da kam Van dazu und nahm mich in seine Arme. Die sanfte Gewalt, die er auf mich ausübte, brachte mich zur Ruhe. Was sollte ich nur tun? Ich könnte nicht mehr fliehen, also blieb ich. Er drückte mich an sich und sagte: „Tamara, bleib bei mir. Ich will mich entschuldigen. Es tut mir so leid. Du wolltest mir doch nur helfen." Ein leises „schon okay" war alles, was ich raus brachte. Ich legte den Arm um seine Schultern und sah in seine Augen. Tränen rannen seine Wangen hinab und ich musste mich sehr beherrschen, um nicht zu weinen. Ich drückte ihn sanft an mich und sagte mit sanfter Stimme: „Van! Hör doch auf zu weinen. Ich hatte Angst und machte mir Sorgen. Ich musste nachdenken. Der Flug war notwendig, damit ich klar denken kann." „Nein! Ich kann nicht!", flüsterte er und dann fiel er mir aus den Armen. Ich legte die Schwingen an und ging in den Sturzflug. Als ich ihn aufgefangen hatte, breitete ich schlagartig meine Schwingen aus und flog zurück. Van hatte sich mit der Hand an meinem Shirt festgekrallt und zitterte wie Espenlaub. Ich merkte, wie er sich unruhig in meinen Armen bewegte und dann zu mir sah und traurig lächelte. Er fing auf einmal an zu husten und sank in meine Arme. Ich legte die Hand auf seine Stirn und schrie erschrocken zu Hitomi: „Van hat ja Fieber. Er ist krank. Hitomi, wir müssen ihm helfen." Hitomi rief: „Mach dich auf den Weg zurück. Ich komme mit Takuya nach." Ich flog zurück. Van sagte leise: „Ich bin mit meinen Kräften am Ende. Ich kann nicht mehr. Wenn du mir nicht helfen kannst, dann ist es vorbei." Wieder musste er husten. Ich drückte ihn an meine Brust und sprach: „Halte durch, bitte. Du bist nicht allein. Ich helfe dir so gut, ich kann." Erschöpft und kraftlos sank er noch weiter in meine Arme und schlief ein. Takuya und Hitomi hatten mich eingeholt. Hitomi hatte so langsam Angst. Sie strich sanft durch sein schwarzes Haar und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. Sie meinte: „Armer Van! Du musst soviel erleiden. Warum kann ich dir nicht helfen?" Ich tröstete sie und dann flogen wir zur Hütte.


	17. Takuyas Leichtsinn

Takuyas Leichtsinn

In der Hütte angekommen, legte ich Van auf sein Bett und deckte ihn zu, nachdem Hitomi mir half, ihm das Shirt auszuziehen. Das musste sein. Ich legte ein kühles Tuch auf seine verschwitzte Stirn und setzte mich auf die Bettkante. Ich sagte zu Hitomi: „Wir beide wechseln uns ab. Dann kann Takuya auch mal übernehmen. Du bist für die Küche zuständig. Koch uns bitte was anständiges zu essen." Hitomi nickte und ging dann in die Küche. Sie kochte ihr Lieblingsessen aus meiner Heimat. Dann auf einmal kam sie mit den Tellern ins Zimmer. Sie aß unten in der Küche. Ich setzte mich aufs Bett und versuchte Van zu wecken. Er wachte auf und dann setzte er sich auf und nahm den Teller in die Hand. Ich blieb bei ihm sitzen und aß auch gemütlich mein Essen. Dann auf einmal dachte ich daran, einen Tee zu trinken und bot den Jungs auch einen Tee an. Einige Zeit später ließ sich Van müde und erschöpft ins Kissen fallen. Sein Kopf kippte zur Seite und er schlief wieder ein. Es war gut so. Takuya kam herein und meinte: „Hitomi hat gesagt, der Tee ist fertig, den sie gekocht hat. Willst du eine Tasse Tee?" Ich nickte und erwiderte: „Ja, danke. Keine schlechte Idee, Takuya. Bring bitte auch Tee für deinen Bruder mit." Takuya kam einige Zeit später mit zwei Tassen wieder und meinte lächelnd: „Hier, trink mal was. Du siehst müde aus." Dann nahm ich die andere Tasse und führte sie sanft an Van´s Lippen und gab ihm davon zu trinken. Als ich merkte, dass er wach war und den Tee schluckte, sagte ich mit sanfter Stimme: „Van! Wie fühlst du dich, mein Großer?" Van sah mir in die Augen und meinte: „Ich fühl mich irgendwie so schlapp. Als hätte ich gar keine Kraft mehr. Und durstig bin ich auch." Er seufzte leise. Er wollte aufstehen, als ich sagte: „Nein, bleib liegen. Du bist ziemlich erschöpft. Ich weiß, wie es ist, wenn man Fieber hat. Du solltest dich ausruhen." Van nahm die Tasse in die Hand und trank ein paar Schluck Tee. Ich nahm das Tuch, tauchte es ins Wasser, wrang es ein wenig aus und legte es dann wieder auf seine Stirn. Ich erinnerte mich daran, dass ich auch mal hohes Fieber hatte und meine Mutter und mein Onkel mich gesund pflegten. Ich strich sanft einige Strähnen von seinem verschwitzten Gesicht und streichelte über seine Wange. Er murmelte was. Ich meinte: „Hm? Was ist denn?" Van schaute mich an und erwiderte: „Ich bin müde. Aber ich kann nicht schlafen. Ich fühle mich so allein. So einsam und allein." Ich nahm ihn in meine Arme und drückte ihn an mich. Er kuschelte sich in meine Arme und schlief ein. Seltsam... Was geschah in letzter Zeit nur? Ich hatte keine Antwort mehr auf diese Frage. Ich verstand das Leben nicht mehr. Warum war das Leben so ungerecht zu Van? Und warum mussten wir immer alles erleiden? Ich küsste ihn auf die Wange und legte ihn vorsichtig aufs Bett, bevor ich ihn zudeckte. Ich machte mir solche Sorgen um meinen Freund und mittlerweile auch Schwager. Wir waren verwandt nun und ich musste auch auf Hitomi und Van achten. Sie waren mir genauso wichtig, wie Takuya. Hitomi meinte, als sie hochkam: „Ich übernehme Tamara. Du solltest dich um Takuya kümmern. Er ist ziemlich niedergeschlagen." „Okay, ist gut.", erwiderte ich. Ich ging zu Takuya und setzte mich neben ihn ans Fenster. Auf einmal legte er seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter und sagte: „Ich war einsam. In der Sorge um meinen Bruder vergaß ich meine Schmerzen. Ich habe mich bei einem Ausritt mit Silver verletzt. Ach, Tamara. Und nun tut alles wieder weh." Er zitterte. Ich musste meinen Partner beruhigen. Die vier Monate waren fast vorbei. Wir hatten nur noch drei Wochen. Takuya zog sein Hemd aus und legte sich hin. Er hatte zahlreiche blaue Flecken am Oberkörper und auch einige blutige Schrammen. Ich meinte ernst: „Sag mal, hattest du dein Hemd nicht an? Woher stammen diese blutigen Striemen?" Takuya antwortete: „Es war warm. Ich war doch den Tag in Farnelia und ausgeritten. Und wegen des Wetters hatte ich mein Hemd ausgezogen und in der Satteltasche verstaut. Tja, dann bin ich gestürzt und mitten in einen Dornenbusch. Autsch! Das tut noch immer so weh."


End file.
